Truth or What?
by XXObsessivelyTwilightXX
Summary: NO FLAMES! All of the Cullens and Jacob play a game all truth or dare. They play in a totally different way. What crazy things are going to happen? OOC
1. Rules

**Have to repost this because it got deleted some how.**

**A/N: I just wanted to write this for so long and finally wrote it down. Tell me if you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

" Hey everybody, get down here!" I yelled in a normal voice.

Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Jacob came down and stood in a circle around me. Edward had a smirk on his face. Probably from what we were going to do.

" Ok. So we are going to play truth or dare. Are ya'll in?" I asked, bounce up and down because I knew they all would say yes.

" Uh, yeah. DUH!" Emmett said before I could finish the sentence.

" Sure, why not." Rosalie said.

" We're in too." said Edward, Jasper, and Jacob at the same time.

" Us, too." said the rest of them.

" Great. But we are going to be playing a little different. We will have two piles. One piece of paper is for dare and the other is for truth." I passed out two piece of paper to everyone.

" Now write a dare on one and put it in this bowl," I held up the bowl, " and write a truth on the other and put it in the other bowl."

In about 2 seconds everyone was done and had put their paper into the correct bowls. I shook them both and sat them back down.

" We are going to go oldest to youngest, in vampire years. Carlisle pick a piece of paper from both bowls, please and don't look at what it say until I say so."

He did what I said and looked back up at me.

" Ok, now open one of them, it does matter which one you are going to do both. And read it out loud to the rest of us."

Once again he did what I said to do. As he read it, his eye got huge.

" Um... I choose dare. And it says I have to..."

He was cut off by Edward laughing.

* * *

**A/n: Plaese review. Tell me if I should continue with this story. I have chapter 2 done but if no one likes it I'm not going to post it. My friend liked it. WOW i'm rambling.*sorry*. Again please review. Flames are welcome.**


	2. Carlisle

**A/N: Sorry I'm putting it on so late. I had a lot to do today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters, just the plot of the story. I also don't own any of Fergie's songs.**

**And on with the story....**

_**Last time on Truth or What?...**_

_He was cut off by Edward laughing._

" It says for males: get a blonde wig, girl clothes, go it the mall, and sing Fergalicious. Females: get your favorite clothes and give them to Goodwill."

After he read the dare, I went and got the stuff he would need out of the closet.

We got in our cars and drove to the mall. We got there and got Carlisle dress and ready to go.

" Follow me. I have the place for you do it this at."

They all followed me to the food court. I went up to an empty table and stopped.

" Ok. Here is your stage Fergie, take it away."

Carlisle got on the table and I started the music.

_**Four, tres, two, uno**_

[Will I Am]  
Listen up ya'll, Cuz this is it  
The beat that I'm bangin' is de-li-cious

[Verse 1 - Fergie]  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo  
you could see me, you can't squeeze meI ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons

[Hook 1]  
Fergalicious (Fergalicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)...

He finished the song and everyone in the food court clapped. We then were throw out via security officers.

We got home and it was Edward's turn.

* * *

**A/N: Please reviews. I wuv reviews. =). Ok so how did ya'll like it? Good? Bad? Tell me. And if you have any suggestion about what the others could do, just let me know via PM or in your review. **


	3. Edward

**A/N: Sorry that the chapters are so short. Since I haven't updated in a while, I thought I would put two chapters up tonight. I hope you enjoy.**

**And on with the story...**

" Ok Edward, pick one out of each."

He did and chose to do dare also.

" I have to paint my piano...NEON PICK!!! Who wrote this?!"

*cricket cricket*

" EMMETT! HOW COULD YOU!!"

" I knew... some...one...would..pick it! Did...you...see...your...face!" he said between hysterical laughing.

Edward was ready to pounce on Emmett. I guess it is time for me to step in.

" A dare is a dare, Edward. You can repaint it tomorrow!" I said with a smirk on my face.

" Wait. Why do you have neon pink paint, Alice?" he asked a little smug like.

" Well, I was going to paint my room that color, but decided against it. It was too bright." I started to giggle near the end.

While grumbling words that no one could understand, he got the paint from the garage. It took him 5 minutes to paint his piano. He wanted to go as slow as possible for a vampire.

He got done and came and sat back down beside Bella.

" Ok, Esme, your up."

**A/N: Again sorry they are short. I hope you liked it. Review if you did. Tell me what the others should do, too. Thanks.**


	4. Esme

**A/N: Hello again my fellow readers. Here is Esme's chapter. I hope you like it. Since it is so short, I'm putting two chapters up today. **

**And on with the story, again...**

" Do I have to? I'm kinda scared of what all of you wrote down." Esme said.

She was trying to get out of it. I don't think so.

" Yes, Esme. You said you wanted to play. So pick two pieces and read one out loud. Please."

" Fine. I chose truth. And it says... What do you and your mate call each other in bed? And also do you dress up? If so, what like? I'm **not **telling any of you that!"

" If you don't, I will!" said Edward. He was trying so hard not to laugh but he was losing that battle fast.

" Come on Esme. Just tell us. Please?" I whined. Now I wanted to know.

" Well um..." she looked at Carlisle for help, but he just looked the other way.

" Esme. You have 5 seconds or I tell them." said Edward. He was just mad that he had to paint his piano. Now that he was mad he wanted to make everyone else suffer.

" Fine! I dress up has a nurse and he calls me Nurse Naughty or Double N. He dresses up in his doctor gear and I call him Dr. Dirty. Ok!! Are you all happy now?!" she cried.

" Sorry, but... yeah I am." I sang with a smile on my face.

" You know, Alice,sometimes you can be a little demon." she said with so much venom that I was almost scared, but I bounced back.

" Yeah, I have heard that before." I said while sending a death glare at Edward.

" What? It is true. Sorry Alice." Edward said. He was trying so hard at keeping a straight face at what he heard Esme just say. The others...well... let just say their lower jaws were on the floor.

" YooWoo. Rosalie?" I said while waving my hand in front of her face.

" What?" she said coming out of her daze.

" You turn. Pick"

**A/N: I hope you like it. Tell me if you did. Please please review. That is all I ask for. Thanks**


	5. Rosalie

**A/N: I hope you like it so far. Here is the wonderful Rosalie's chapter.**

**Read, read, read, read.....**

" Fine." she said as she picked out the papers.

" Hmm... which one should I do?" she asked more to herself than anyone else. But Emmett being Emmett had to put his two cents in.

" I think you should pick truth, Hon."

" Why? Do you think I can't handle a dare? Well I can!"

With that she read her dare.

" I have to... DYE MY HAIR BRIGHT PURPLE. Who wrote this!?" she screamed while looking at each of us.

All of a sudden Jacob was rolling on the floor, laughing his butt off.

" Oh my God! I'm so... happy that... you choose... that one! You... won't be... blonde... anymore!" he tried to say between his laughs.

He finally calmed down enough to say a complete sentence with out laughing.

" Sorry Rosalie, but I'm glad that you got that one. At least no one can make blonde jokes at you any more, because you won't be blonde anymore." he started laughing again at the end.

Rosalie was about to pounce on him until Renesmee slapped him in the back of the head.

" That wasn't nice Jacob. You need to be nice to my Auntie Rose!" she said in a child-like demand.

" Whatever you say, Nessie. I swear you can be a little bit bossy sometimes."

" I AM NOT BOSSY!" she yelled and crossed her arms over her chest.

" Of course your not, Sweetie. Can I speak with you outside Jacob? Now!" Edward said. He was the only one that could make Nessie feel better.

" No. I'm good right here. Now where were we.. Oh yeah. Hey Rosalie, you need to go dye your precious, blonde, hair purple. Now get on with it. I'm excited to see how it turns out."

Esme helped Rosalie dye her hair. It took a total of 45 minutes to dye it.

Rosalie came out into the living room with a towel wrapped around her head. I was ecstatic to see how it turned out.

She unwrapped the towel and everyone's jaw dropped again. She took in all of our's reaction and ran to the bathroom.

When is got it there, she made a high- piercing scream. She actually crack some of the windows in the house.

" ROSALIE HALE!! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Esme screamed. She was not happy about the broken windows.

Rosalie was down the stairs and in front of Esme in 2 seconds.

" Sorry mom. I will take care of them after the game."

" You better."

While this little chat was going on Emmett was laughing at his wife's new hair color, and Rosalie heard.

" That is fine Emmett, dear. Laugh all you want too. You are next." she said in the sweetest way possible. But even Emmett could hear the threat behind the sweetness.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm at a writer's block about Emmett. I don't know what he should do. If you have any suggestions, just let me know. Thanks.**


	6. Emmett

**A/N: Hola, my faithful readers. How are you this fine evening? Anywho. Here is Emmett's chapter. Hope you like it. And sorry but you are only getting one chapter today. Maybe I will leave a cliffy. I don't know yet. Just read and find out. **

**Oh and thanks to**_** Maggie230173**_** for giving me the idea. I dedicate this chapter to you.**

**And let the reading begin...**

" Ok, Rosalie. I'm not scared of you or a little dare." Emmett defended.

" Oh yes you are." Edward snicked.

" Whatever, Eddie." there was a growl from Edward.

" Do **NOT** call me that." Edward hissed.

" What ever, _Edward. _Hey, it is finally my turn." he exclaimed as he got the papers and started to read the dare.

" It says I have to order some Chinese food and eat some of it. What?! What kind of dare is this? This is so stupid."

" I don't think it is" said Nessie smirking. " I find it funny. And even better that you picked it."

" Why Nessie? What would have happened if you or Jacob got it?" Emmet asked her while rising one of his eyebrows.

" Well, then it would be one of the best dares I have ever had." she finished by giggling at him, which resulted in everyone else laughing at him.

" Shut up." he yelled. It only caused me to laugh harder.

" Emmett, just get on with it." Rosalie yelled and threw her cell at him.

He dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

" _Hello, thank you for calling New China. How may I help you?" _The lady on the phone asked.

" Do you have chick-a-dee china, Chinese chicken?" Emmett asked in a totally different voice.

" _What? I didn't ask for a song. I asked what do you wanted to order._" she said very calmly. My vampire ears could hear the annoyance behind the calm.

" Emmett just order something and stop pulling her leg." Jasper hissed. He was getting annoyed be the different emotions that everyone was sending off. Edward was mad, Esme embarrassed, Rosalie was beyond pissed, Carlisle was calm for the most part, I was excited and everyone else was just bored or just wanted to see how Emmett's dare would turn out.

" Fine. You don't have to be rude about it you know." Emmett yelled at Jasper. He pulled the phone away from his mouth has to not hurt the chinese lady's ear.

" I would like to order sweet' n' sour chicken please."

" _Thank you. That will be $4.95. It will be ready in 10 minutes. Have a nice evening."_

" I hope you are flippin happy now Nessie." Emmett whispered to her.

" I believe I am."

XXXXX 9 minutes later XXXXX

Jasper and I left to go get Emmett's dinner for him. We were back in 1 min. and 13 seconds. A record I think.

" Here you go Emmett. Eat up." Jasper said as he handed Emmett the chicken.

" Ewww... it smell awful. I bet it taste just as bad."

" It doesn't matter. You still have to eat some." Jacob laughed.

" Oh go chew on a bone, dog." Rosalie sneered at Jacob.

" Who cares. Emmett just eat the damn food." Jasper said. He can be a little impatient sometimes. But I still love him.

" Ok. Well here goes nothing." he said.

He stuffed three pieces of chicken in his mouth and looked like he was going to barf.

" No, no Emmett. You have to swallow it. You can barf it up later." I said, wiggling my forefinger at him.

He gave a little whimper and swallowed.

He made the funniest face ever as he swallowed. It must have tasted horrible.

" Well I think that was enough, Emmett." I laughed.

" I thank you. Can I go to the bathroom now?" he pleaded.

" Yeah, sure. Why not." I said with a wave of my hand.

" While he is doing whatever, Jasper pick out two pieces." I whispered to my husband. As I did I kissed him on the cheek.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. If you liked it, review. Thanks. And I guess I wasn't evil today and didn't leave you with a cliffhanger. Again, review, please.**


	7. Jasper

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers. Sorry it took me so long. I had someone review that left really reviews and I was sick. Agin sorry. Here is Jasper's chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Again thanks go out to **_**Maggie230173**_** for helping pick this one.**

**And on with the story....**

" Rosalie! Would you just calm down. Please." my husband said to my sister.

" Oh shut up Emo Boy." she hissed back.

" I am not emo. Am I Alice?" he whispered the last part to me.

" No sweetie. You are not emo." I whispered back and sent a glare at Rosalie. She just simply shrugged and turned the other way.

" Ok, Jazz. Pick two. And read." He did as I said.

" Oh my god! I most definitely have to film this" Edward yelled as he spring to his feet and ran into his and Bella's room.

" What? What do you have to do Jasper?" Emmett exclaimed. He was now bounce from the excitement.

" I have to go to the mall in a chicken suit. And I can't change until 30 minutes is over. And I also have to walk up and hug a random person in it."

" Haha. That sucks for you, now don't it Jazzy." laughed Emmett.

" First of all, yes it does suck. And second, don't call me Jazzy. It is either Jasper or Jazz. But not Jazzy." Jasper stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

" Fine. No need to get all ticked about it" Emmett huffed.

" Ok, Jasper. Are you ready to hit the road?" Carlisle asked.

" Why? All of you don't have to come. Alice can go to make sure I do it." my beautiful husband whined.

" Sorry, darling. We are all going. We had everyone watch us, now it is your turn." my mom said. She was showing just a small grin, but I know she is laughing on the inside. Out of the corner of my eye I seen Edward give a, ever so slightly, nod.

" Ok. Let head to the mall again." Jacob said while round is eyes.

30 minutes later, we were at the mall, and had Jasper dressed.

" You know Alice, we would always go shopping instead of me doing this." Jazz said sweetly.

As soon as he said that I knew something was up.

" Really!?" I exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. I was not falling for this. He will walk around for 30 minutes and he will like it.

" Yeah. I am completely serious." he stated with a serious face.

" Um... let me think about this-." Edward started to laugh. I shot him a glare.

" What? Edward what is so funny?" he said looking from me to Edward.

" Ask your wife." Edward shrugged.

" Alice? Why is Edward laughing at you, Alice?" he raised one eyebrow.

" Um... because of what I was thinking." I said in a low voice. I looked like a little kid that got caught in the cookie jar.

" What were... Wait you were thinking of my question. Why was he laughing then?"

" Because I wasn't really thinking about it. I was just pulling your leg. So now that I'm mad and you are mad at me, can you get on with your dare now. That would be nice." I smiled the best way I could.

" Whatever, Alice. I will deal with you later." He wiggled he eyebrows at me. The he waddled off. We all, of course, followed him, but not to closely.

He walked right by _KB Toys,_ when a little boy came running out and hugged Jaspers leg. Jasper jumped at the touch. He wasn't expecting it.

He looked down at the little boy and asked, " Hello little boy. What is your name?" He asked as he knelt down to get eye level with the boy.

There was a smile on the boys face at first, it soon dissappeared after Jasper called him 'little boy'. Now his face was so funny. He was trying to look mad, but it came out looking like he was constipated. Jasper was trying hard not to laugh in the boy's face.

" I AM NOT A LITTLE BOY, MISTER!!" he yelled right in Jazz's face. The kid tried to kick jasper in the shin but ended up hurting his feet. The boy started crying and ran back into the store. He seen him run to his mom. The kid was telling his mom that Jasper hit him and then he pointed right at Jasper. I ran up to him and grabbed arm, pulling him with me. We ran to the other end of the mall.

" Ok, Jazz. Now that you almost got yourself arrested, you may continue with your dare." I said sweetly. It was all fifteen minutes. He was half way there.

" I think I will do the hug now. That way it is in the middle of this whole ordeal." With that, my Jasper waddled toward the old lady.

When Jasper started to walk up to her, she just looked at him like he was crazy. That is until he put his wings around her.

She started to struggle and yelled rape repeatedly. We were again throw out of the mall be a security guard.

We left and were back home and in a circle with in 15 minutes.

" Well that dare sucked." said Bella.

" I thought it went great." Jasper said happily.

" Me too." I said.

" That is good, because it is your turn Alice." my dear husband said.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Again. I'm glad that some of you like reading my work. Please if you don't like it then just don't review. And if you did like it please review. That is all I ask for. Thank you. And I'm also asking for suggestions for Renesmee, Jacob, Bella, and Alice. Thank you.**


	8. Alice

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who voted. It made my day! Sorry for updating so late, but hey at least I updated.**

**So on with the story...**

" I'm not scared of a dare, unlike all of you." I said as I picked up the pieces of paper.

" I'm going to choose dare because I not wimp like some people." Cough cough "Esme" Cough cough. " Sorry I had something in my throat." I smiled at Esme, who just glared back.

" Ok it says: You have to give your most precious items to..." I just could finish it. It was to bad to even look at. _Edward please tell them, I can't. It is too horrible. _I thought to Edward.

" No Alice, you have to do it. I don't think it is too bad. I kinda like it. I'm sure Bella might too." Edward replied.

" Bella will what?" Bella asked her husband in confusion. Apparently she was zoning out of the game.

" Nothing, love. Are you ok?" Edward asked concerned.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Just waiting for Alice to get on with her dare. Which she still needs to read."

When she said that, everyone returned their attention to me. I really did **not** want to do this dare. I'm really didn't think it would come to this, but I am scared of doing it.

" Jeez, I will read it. It says that I have to give my most precious item(s) to Goodwill except for one piece. I guess I have to give away my clothes except for one outfit." I sulked.

" Hey, look on the bright side, darlin-." I cut Jasper off. Ther was no way there was a bright side.

" There isn't a bright side Jasper." I sneered at him. I hated being mean to him, but he just didn't understand. I love my clothes.

" Yes, there is. People can get your clothes and look good. So you are helping people look better?" It came out sounding like a question. He had know idea what he was doing. He sent out a calming wave to make it better.

" Well get to it Alice. I do like this dare. Maybe you will busy with shopping for new clothes you will leave me alone for awhile." Bella cheered happily.

" Not a chance Bella. You will be coming with me when I go." I smiled at her.

" Whatever Alice." Bella sulked. _Ha, that will teach her to be happy about me giving my clothes away. _There was a growl that brought my attention toward Edward.

" Do you want to run that by me again Alice?" Edward growled.

" No I'm good." I sang. _Sorry Edward. Maybe you shouldn't listen and then you won't be affined._

" Whatever Alice. Just get on with your dare." Now Edward was sulking. _Good, now they can both sulk together. Hehe._

" Fine." I got up and so did Emmett.

" Emmett what are you doing?" I was confused as to why he was getting up too.

" Someone has to make sure that you only leave one outfit in your closet." He said matter-of-factly.

" Fine, come on." I huffed. I was tired of this already.

XXXX 30 minutes later XXXX

We had everything out of my closet, in garbage bags, and in the car all in 30 minutes. I guess vampire speed as its advantages sometimes. I was sad to see all of my clothes out of my closet and in bags like that. I guess I am doing a good thing by giving them to Goodwill. Some people do need clothes, and what better slothes than mine.

" Alice, I don't think they care about where the clothes came from, just as long as they have some." Edward said as he shut the trunk of his Volvo.

" Ok Edward. Why don't you bring to them Goodwill. I don't think I will be able to watch them be left be hind." I whined.

" You are so over dramatic, Alice." Jacob said. He was going with Edward because Renesmee wanted to go with her daddy.

" Say bye, bye to your clothes Alice." Jacob laughed as he shut the car door.

" Bye, bye my perfect clothes. Ii hope you have a good life now." I whispered and the drove away with my clothes.

" To will be ok Alice. You can always by more." my dearest mother said. She put an arm around me and steered me back inside.

" Alice, please do not make me going shopping with you. I will do anything." Bella asked me when I was back in the circle.

" Ok, Bella. I will not take you shopping as long as you choose truth when Edward and all them get back." I challenged back.

She bit you her lip while she contemplated her answer.

" Alice, tell you what. I will..."

**A/N: I just wanted to leave a cliffhanger. I thought maybe if I leave a cliffy the more they will review. So review and I will update. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. Again sorry for updating so late. I was up and had nothing else to do. And thank you for those who voted, again. Now push that beautiful button at the bottom of the screen and write something. **

**XXObsessivelyTwilightXX**


	9. Bella

**A/N: Hello again. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was trying to think of a truth for Bella. I was sitting here on my bed eating watermelon and had idea pop in to my head. I hope you like it. Review if you do.**

**Last time on Truth or What.**

_She bit you her lip while she contemplated her answer._

" _Alice, tell you what. I will..."_

" Alice, tell you what. I will pick truth if you let me dress my self for parties and you do not take me shopping with you." she said. She was dead serious ( pun intended) too.

" But Bella, your fashion sense sucks. You look bad when you dress yourself." I whined to her.

" I like the way I dress myself, thank you very much." She said as she crossed her arms over her crest.

Moments after she did so, Edward and the rest walked back in and took their seats.

" Hey love. Are you ready to pick?" Edward said has he kissed Bella's neck. Bella giggled in response, our argument long forget about.

" What argument Alice?" Edward said before he started to kiss his way to Bella's lips.

" None of your business, Edward. And would you please stop kissing Bella, so that is can pick. Or would you rather get a room?" I sneered. I was not happy that I no longer had a shopping buddy.

" You will get over it Alice." Edward happily has Bella picked out the papers and started to read one.

" I picked truth because I don't want to shop." She sent a death glare at me as she said this.

" Pff. Whatever." I also crossed my arms.

" It says: Tell one of your most embarrassing memories from your human years. If you can't remember then one from your vampire one. Oh my God! How am I supposed to choose?" She looked around for any help. No one was going to ask her. Except for Edward, of course.

" How about one from when you lived with your mom, love." Edward said sweetly in her ear, even though al of us could hear it.

" Fine. I was in 7th grade when this happened. I was sitting in my math class, when I realized I had to go to the bathroom really bad. I asked my teacher if I could go and he said ok and signed my planner. I got in the bathroom and man was it nasty. There was toilet paper stuck to the ceiling. People would wet it and throw it up there and it would stick. And there was toilet paper all of the ground. So anyways I did my business and started to wash my hands. As I was wash them the bell rang. I didn't what to be late for my next class, so I rushed out of the bathroom before checking myself in the full length mirror. As I was speed walking back to math, I passed the most popular guy in school. I have never talked to him before so when he called my name, I jumped. I stopped walking and turned toward him. He said, ' Hey beautiful. You know I would probably like you more if you have better taste in shoes.' I had no idea what he meant be this. I just shrugged and run off to class. When I got there the teacher looked and me and said, ' Hey Bella, did you know you have toilet paper stuck to the bottom of your shoe?' I looked down slowly, praying that it wasn't there. It was. It was a long piece that trailed behind me like a little white tail. I ripped it off and ran to my next class. I was so embarrassed. I just wanted to go home and cry. From then on the popular guy called me ' toilet tail girl' I never went into that bathroom again" She finish with a breath.

Everyone was trying there hardest not to laugh, but Emmett being Emmett again, had to go and ruin it.

" That wasn't that embarrassing Bella. You could have done better than that. What about that time when-." He was cut off by Edward.

" Emmett if you want your head to stay on your body, I would shut up." Edward snarled.

" Whatever. I was just trying to have some fun." He huffed.

" Well I don't like your type of fun Emmett. Now Renesmee, sweetie, it is your turn."

Nessie bit her bottom lip, just like her mom, while she picked the pieces of paper.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Click that beautiful button at the bottom if you did. Oh and if you have any suggestion about Renesmee, I'm all ears.**

XXObsessivelyTwilightXX


	10. Nessie

**A/N: Hello Readers. I am so sorry that is have not updated in forever. I have a not of family problems going on and senior stuff. Anywho,** **here is nessie's chapter of the story...**

Nessie bit her bottom lip, just like her mom, while she picked the pieces of paper.

" Ok, Nessie. Are you ready?" I asked my sweet little niece. I knew she was going to pick dare and I knew what it was going to be. I have been successful at keep my mind closed off to Edward. However, when she started to read the dare, it all came down.

Nessie began reading her dare, " It says I have to get a ta- ''

" No!", Edward simply stated. Everyone looked at him when he said it. They had no idea what the dare was and had no idea why he was against.

" What is it Nessie?" Jacob asked her, while still watching Edward.

" It says I have to get a tattoo." She looked at the paper like it had to heads. She didn't know what a tattoo was. She guessed that is was something bad though. For once, Jacob and Edward were agreeing with each other.

" You are definitely NOT getting a tattoo! I will take your dare and you can take mine. Is that ok Alice?" Jacob looked from Edward to me. I was going to says no, but I catch Edward's and Bella's expression out of the corner of my eye and changed my mind.

" Sure, whatever." I shrugged it off like it meant nothing. I actually was curious to see if she could even get a tattoo. Vampires' skin is to hard for the needle to go into. However, since she is part human, I thought it might work. I guess I will never know now.

" No, you won't." Edward answered me. Great, now I know for sure Edward is going to be pissed at me forever. After I thought this I seen him give me a slight nod. Then a plan hit me.

" So, Jacob. I guess you're getting a tat. Who do you want to go with you?" I asked him sweetly. I really hope he picks me. If I don't get picked and neither does Edward, I am so screwed. He is going to go off on me.

" Um... I think I will take Edward. You ready to go, dude?" Jacob asked while getting up. Edward simply looked at me and I knew this wasn't over. He would corner me later.

" Yeah. Let's get this over with. I have stuff I need to finish after the game." He grabbed his keys, he and Jacob left.

It took about 1 hour for them to get back. We watched a little T.V. while they were gone.

XXX Jacob and Edward walk in the door XXX

Oh Jacob! Did it hurt?!?! Can I see it, please?!?!" Nessie exclaimed. She was so happy and hyper with it came to Jacob.

" No, it didn't hurt sweetheart. And of course you can see it." Jacob smiled. He pulled his shirt off and on his shoulder it read: Nessie.

" Oh Jacob, it is beautiful. Thank you so much. But I don't understand, why did you get my name on your back?" She breathed.

Jacob looked worried for a second, but it went away to fast for Nessie to see.

" Thank you my dear. And I will tell you why I got it when you get older." He said they all sat back down in their places. " Ok, Nessie. Pick again. This time you are doing it though." He laughed as she picked on the two pieces of paper yet, again.

**A/N: So I have an idea for Jacob's story. And it will be pretty funny. I can't wait to write it. And I'm sorry that this one wasn't as funny as it should have been. I need to get back into the feeling of writing again. I haven't done it in a while. So... if you like it, I would love your you to review please, and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


End file.
